


boyfriend

by jadeyftlou, underthecanyonmoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeyftlou/pseuds/jadeyftlou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecanyonmoon/pseuds/underthecanyonmoon
Summary: louis, harry, zayn, liam and niall have all been close friends since highschool. some closer than others, in more way than one. over the years, some feelings grew between a certain pair. both boys unaware of the other's feelings', the distractions are constant from one side, along with the tears on the other.-loosely based off of boyfriend by Ariana Grande-





	1. Chapter 1

**harry**

"Harry, it'll be okay. I'm sure Louis didn't mean to hurt your feelings," niall says and rubs my back as we sit together on my bed. This isn’t the first time we’ve sat in this very place with Niall having to console me in a similar fashion.

"I'm being such a pussy. Louis can do whatever he wants. He's not my boyfriend." I sob into my pillow. Niall clicks his tongue and sighs in a way which signals that he no longer knows if what he says is of any help to me. I appreciate the effort and the steady hand on my back, regardless.

“He may not be your boyfriend but everybody with eyes can see that there’s something there.” A wave of intense anxiety crashed over me. If other people see it, there has to be at least some truth to it, right? No matter if there is or isn’t, it’s not enough to get Louis to be mine.

“Yeah, well, clearly it’s not enough. I hate seeing other people all over him,” I can’t see the look on my face, but it isn’t hard to imagine. Niall reflects the look of distaste for a second, before cutting eye contact to stare at his shoes.

“Then tell him how you feel, Harry,” Niall’s features are soft, and his voice is gentle. His gaze bores through mine as if he has stated the most obvious thing in the world. The slight flick of his eyebrow upward tells me he thinks he has. 

“No. What if he doesn’t like me back and all of you are delusional?” Niall sighs, and his eyes drop to the floor again. His hand still hasn’t halted its comforting contact. I can tell he doesn’t know what to say to this. 

“I... I’m almost positive that he wants you, H.” The look on Niall’s face is genuine and sincere. It almost makes me want to believe him. A sudden confusion pulls Niall’s features taut, and I took it to mean that maybe he isn’t so sure after all.

**Louis**

Harry and I were drinking at the bar together one minute, just having a laugh. The next minute, I was drunkenly making out with a girl that I don’t even know the name of. After that, Harry and I locked eyes and I could tell he was hurt but the reason was unknown. I hate when he’s upset, which is why I tried to talk to him, but he stormed off before I could. That’s how I was left drunk and alone outside of the bar that I occasionally work at to make some extra bank. I was so pissed off that I called Zayn and asked if it was alright if I showed up at his. It makes me nervous not knowing where Harry went, knowing that he’s also very drunk and doesn’t have a ride home. But at this point I can’t be bothered to find him. I don’t even understand what the fuck just happened.

“Jesus Christ,” I mumble, knocking on Zayn’s door. I was pissy, and it was starting to get nippy. After way too fuckin’ long, Zayn finally answers the door.

“Mate! Come in, I’ve just finished rolling one for us,” he notices my frown, smile diminishing. “Tough night?” His eyebrow cocked as he held onto the door.

“Not tough, just fuckin’ confusing. Definitely need more than just one tonight.” Zayn stepped aside, and if he hadn’t, I would have been on the verge of barging in.

“Grab a blunt and talk to me mate, I’ll try my best to help. Harry troubles again?” I sigh and sit down on Zayn’s ratty, old couch. Right as I sit down, I hear a crack. I yelp and immediately stand up. 

“Holy shit, Z. Did I just fuckin’ break your couch? Shit, man, I’m sorry.” I try to conceal my laughter through it all.

“Nah, bro. Vanessa and I did that last week,” I cringe and see Zayn smirk.

“You nasty fuck! You have a bed for a reason.” I sit on Liam’s chair, knowing it would be much cleaner than whatever Zayn owned. After I made myself comfortable, Zayn tossed me a blunt and I grabbed a lighter off of the coffee table. I took a hit and sat back and closed my eyes. 

“So, what’s the issue? Did Harry walk in on you jerking off again? Because if that’s it, Liam and I do that all the time, Lou.” Zayn seemed so nonchalant about, and for a split second I wondered if it was just air in his head.

“Ok, first of all, that’s not comforting at all, mate. Second, Harry and I were at the bar, yeah? We both got soooo drunk and my horny drunk ass made out with some girl and for whatever reason, Harry got upset and stormed off. Zayn, what the fuck is Harry’s problem with me sometimes? It’s like he’s bipolar but only when it comes to me. When it’s just him and I hanging out we have the best time, even when we’re with you and the boys, but the second I hang out with a girl he has some sort of stick up his arse.” I take a hit, inhale, hold, then blow it out. I’m starting to feel more relaxed with every hit I take and it makes me never want to stop.

“Louis, you can’t possibly be this blind,” Zayn shakes his head in incredulous disbelief. “The poor kid likes you, it’s painfully obvious.” 

“Obvious? Now that’s the biggest load of bullshit. You do talk some shit, mate,” I scoff and take another hit. Out of all the reasons I’ve considered for Harry’s behavior towards me, him liking me was not one. There’s no way in hell that Harry likes me back. I mean, I do believe he’s into blokes but I don’t think I’m his type. All the boys he’s brought home were, tall, buff, blonde and rich. And quite frankly, I fit into none of those categories. Who the fuck is buff? Literally who? I can’t think of anyone besides Liam. Who would want to work out for fun? Liam is bonkers I tell ya, absolutely bonkers. 

“Louis, why don’t you just drop some subtle hints that you like him back rather than fucking around with everything that walks?” The look on Zayn’s face said that the solution was obvious.

“Z, you know I’m not ready for that. Everything will change if people know that I’m questioning myself,” I look at him and watch him take his hit. “And there’s always that possibility that Harry doesn’t like me back and then it’d all go to bollocks.”

“Ok, less talking, more hits,” Zayn rolls his eyes and hands me another blunt. “You’ll never know if you don’t try. Try talking to him about it, I mean, not anal. Wait, no, actually if you want to have anal sex, you should. Fuck, what am I even saying anymore, ignore me.” Yeah, Zayn was fuckin’ high.

“I- Zayn.. what.. The fuck?” I burst into laughter. My loud cackles must’ve woken the monster, because I jump at the sound of my name. 

“Louis William Tomlinson!” A deep, angry voice comes from down the hallway. My eyes widen and I stand up to hide behind Zayn.

“Please Mate, save me!” I jokingly shriek and cower away. Liam comes into the living room, his sleep mask pulled just over his hairline.

“Can you please, for the love of God, just shut up! It’s late and I’m trying to sleep, I have a client tomorrow, because unlike you, some of us actually go outside,” He grabs a pillow and hits Zayn, and then hits me next. “Zayn, keep him under control or I’ll call Vanessa.” Liam snaps his fingers at us and then walks back to his bedroom. 

“Zayn… that was fuckin’ mental! I hope he’s not always that cranky when he’s tired,” I get up and sit back on the chair, and take another hit. Speaking of cranky, I think of Harry. I begin wondering if he got home okay, if he ate dinner. Perhaps I should text him, just to check in. I take out my phone and type out a quick “You get home okay?” and hit send. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry**

It’s just past four in the morning when I hear a crash coming from the living room. I’m startled and get out of bed slowly walking to my door. I grab whatever is closest to me and opened it. I hear another crash and a low groan.

“Bloody hell,” I hear a grunt. “Who the fuck put the bloody plant there?” I recognize the voice instantly.

“Lou?” I whisper. “Is that you?” I turn on the lights and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight I see. Louis laying on the floor, his shirt hanging loosely off his shoulder, next to our now broken plant.

“O- Oh. Yeah, hi Hazzy,” he slurs. “Why’re ya still up?” he asks. I internally roll my eyes. He’s still drunk and most definitely high, unless he just recently got pink eye. I roll my eyes and see the look of realization hit him. “Shit, I totally woke you up, didn’t I? I’m sorry mate.” When I see the shy smile on Louis’ face it makes me almost want to forget how upset with him I truly am. The key word being almost, all the anger and sadness came soaring back to my body as if it hadn’t ever left. A hickey. Louis has a fucking hickey on his shoulder where his shirt had moved. I could be overreacting but I feel as if my heart just dropped out of my chest. I think Louis must’ve saw me looking at his shoulder because before I could say a word he stood up and pulled his shirt back over his shoulder, or at least tried to because he tripped over our plant again.

“Harry, can I ask you something?” Louis slurs when he finally is able to stand up without falling over. My heartbeat instantly quickens. What could he possibly want to ask me? What if he’s asking me to be his boyfriend? Okay, I know I’m getting way ahead of myself but I don’t think I’m even ready for that yet. I don’t think what I feel for Louis is strong enough to be love yet, or at least I don’t want it to be. I don’t want to be in love with my best friend, and certainly not when he is most likely straight.

“Sure.” I muttered while looking towards my shoes. Has my left boot always been so scuffed?

“What have I done? Why are you so hostile towards me?” He asks, curiosity embedded in his tone. I look up at him, not realizing he was waiting for me to make eye contact, and our eyes locked onto each other’s. I instantly look back down to my shoes and wrap my arms around myself in an attempt to calm myself down.

“I’m tired, I should go to sleep. Goodnight Louis.” I whisper, turning around and walking back to my bedroom as fast as I can. Before I enter my bedroom I swear I hear a small whimper but I’m probably hearing things so I go into my room and get back into bed and fall back asleep.

**Louis**

He didn’t even fuckin’ answer my question. Harry’s not dumb, it was a simple question. He’s got to be hiding something from me. Or maybe he just got sick of me and hates me. Maybe he thinks I’m annoying, or that I just have a shitty fashion sense. I mean, he’s the one who usually helps me pick out outfits but since we’ve been tense lately I haven’t wanted to ask him for help. I let out a whimper hoping he had already went into his room. Before I can stop it I fall back onto the floor and I can’t help but to let out a sob. I’ve caused my best friend to hate me. I don’t even know what I did. It could be from how much I’ve been drinking lately. Or it could be the fact that I smoke weed, which I know Harry isn’t very fond of.

“Bloody hell, when did I turn so soft?” I whisper to myself. I lay back onto the floor, using the broken plant as a pillow. The way I’m laying is surprisingly comfortable, I feel myself falling asleep quickly.

My eyes open and immediately widen when I realize that I can’t feel the ground. I scream and kick around. Oh my god, am I being kidnapped? Is my bad karma coming back to get me?

“Put me down you scary loaf!” I smack my attacker. I hear them let out a low grunt.

“Lou, what the fuck? It’s me, Harry, I’m carrying you to your bed, you imbecile.” He scoffs. I instantly sigh in relief knowing it’s just Harry and that I’m not being kidnapped.

“Oh thank god. Harry, my savior!” I cheer and hug him best as I can in this position. He rolls his eyes and keeps his face forward as he makes his way up the stairs. His features hinted at no emotion, and he used my legs to nudge my bedroom door open. He placed me on my bed almost robotically, and he didn’t utter a single word. Once he finished what he intended to do, he saw his way out of my bedroom and left me there alone. I didn’t have much time to ponder what he was thinking, because my head hurt and I was still tired. I laid back down and it didn’t take much time for sleep to take me back into its comforting embrace.

**Harry**

I didn’t even think about it before my feet were planted on Niall’s doorstep. I was about to knock when the door suddenly flipped open. Niall appeared confused only for a moment, before he stepped aside and welcomed me in. I got comfortable on Niall’s living room couch as he grabbed a glass of water for me. I took it in my hand, taking small sips every so often. He sat on the couch opposite me and shot me a knowing look.

“So, what brought ya here?” Niall asks softly, sighing. It’s sweet of him to pretend he doesn’t know exactly why I’m here.

“I needed to get out of there. Ni, last night Louis came home high out of his mind and I saw that he had a hickey. He sleeps around so much, and with women. Why do I even try?” I sigh and take another sip of my water, sort of hoping I’d choke on it.

“Maybe it’s a sign that you should stop trying for a while. You know, people always want what they can’t have. Not that Louis counts much as a man these days, that’s for sure,” Niall scoffs when he’s done speaking. The scowl on his face makes me sick to my stomach. “Harry, I know you’re going to say no but at least think about it before you shut me down

“I have a single coworker, his name’s Brian and I’ve shown him some pictures of you before and he seems interested. Why don’t you try going out with him once and see if you have fun or if there’s a connection?” I sigh. It’s not that I don’t want to go out with other boys, it just feels like I’m betraying Louis in some way, and I know that’s not true because he doesn’t have feelings for me. Maybe I should do it; there’s no point in kicking a dead horse.

“Sure, give him a call and ask him to meet me at Coffee House tomorrow at noon if he can.” It’s Friday today so hopefully he’s free tomorrow. I start to feel a little nervous because it’s been a long time since my last date. The last date I had was when I was 20, the guy and I didn’t really have a connection, but he had obvious blue balls so we hooked up. That was two years ago, I’ve matured for the most part, and hopefully my date doesn’t just expect sex from me. I’ve never really been the type of guy to just fuck anyone that I meet, I like to have a connection with the person. I only hooked up with that boy years ago because that was when I first noticed my feelings for Louis. I was incredibly upset and uncomfortable when I first realized I liked Louis. I’ve never been good at hiding my feelings so I was afraid that he would notice the way my face heated up every time he called me pretty boy, every time he asked for a cuddle when we were watching movies with the boys, and every time he called me his Harry. Obviously, he meant it in a friendly way, claiming his best friend. He didn’t and still doesn’t have to claim me, everyone knows I’m Louis’ best friend and that I’m basically unobtainable.

It’s the next day at 11:45 approximately, that I’ve realized I made a big mistake agreeing to go out with this man. I only know his name! What was I thinking? He could be a serial killer for all I know; an absolute crackhead. Maybe I should have Niall call him and tell him to forget about it. I hear footsteps coming into the living room where I was waiting anxiously.

“Haz? Whatcha doin’ lookin’ all done up? Got a hot date?” Louis asks with a giggle. I roll my eyes and stand up, fixing my coat.

“Actually, yes, I do have a date.” I try to hide my smirk.

“It’s only noon? Where could you possibly be having a date at this time of day?” He questions, smile diminishing, almost going unnoticed. If I didn’t know him so well, I probably wouldn’t have noticed.

“Sorry Louis, can’t talk now, Brian’s outside waiting for me! Don’t wait up.” I let out as I walk towards the door frantically trying to get my boots on.

“Don’t wait up? You’re really going to be with this Brian guy that long?” Louis scoffs walking closer to me, almost too close. Suddenly, he wraps something fuzzy around my neck gently. A scarf. He wrapped a scarf around my neck. “Don’t want my Harry getting cold on his hot date, have a nice time, text me if you want me to come save you.” He gives me a side hug and pinches my cheek. I couldn’t help my mouth falling open. He wants me to stay warm, wants to make sure I’m okay. He wants me to have fun on my date with a guy he’s never even met? This isn’t anything like the usual Louis. I can’t hide my confusion. Before I could dwell on that thought any longer, the doorbell rings. Oh, that must be Brian, probably got tired of waiting outside. I open the door, cheeks flushed because of my close proximity with Louis.

“Hello Harry, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Brian.” A warm, deep voice says. He’s got his dark blonde hair styled up into a quiff, and a freshly shaven face. I can’t help but look him up and down. He looks incredibly well-built. He looks about four inches or so taller than me. Chocolate brown eyes meet mine. Neither of us can look away. I don’t usually feel this attracted to guys when I first meet them, but there’s something about him. Maybe it’s because he’s the complete opposite of Louis. Louis having a smaller, shorter, softer frame. Shaggy brown hair, borderline a fringe, scruffy facial hair and sky blue eyes. He’s exactly the opposite of the guy I have feelings for and it feels almost refreshing.

“Hiya Brian, shall we be off?” I smile and start walking towards his black, expensive looking car.


End file.
